In stores, event sites, and the like, various kinds of information concerning commodities, held events, and the like are displayed using signage apparatuses (electronic signboards) and the like.
JP-A-2013-186573, JP-A-2013-115545, and JP-A-2012-18457 are examples of the related art.
However, it is not always possible to effectively attract, simply by displaying a representative image on a signage apparatus, attention of an unspecified large number of guests viewing the signage apparatus.